The Journey There
by scandalmoments
Summary: Olivia Pope is left in the whirlwind of Washington DC after President Fitzgerald Grant leaves for Vermont to start his foundation. The timeline starts after the season 6 finale. (i do not own the show nor the characters)
1. After He Left

_hi guys! so this story will only be a few chapters long but I hope you enjoy it. im a bit rusty with my writing but let me know what you think_

President Mellie Grant's inauguration ball has now come to an end with the president and her children leaving the ballroom.

The news report flashes across Olivia Pope's screen as she sits down in front of her television after leaving Cyrus at the Lincoln Memorial. She sighs at finally getting some peace after the most emotional day. The man she has loved in the shadows for 9 years has left for Vermont without her to live his post presidency life.

Olivia sips her wine as she watches her usual nightly news cycle, knowing her life tomorrow will be a storm - being the new chief of staff and command of B613. Her decisions in the past few days has officially changed her life and has left OPA in Quinn's hands.

Olivia turns off the television when she finds herself exhausted, getting up from her sofa and putting her wine glass in the sink before she heads to bed. Her eyes shut to Cyrus's words ringing in her head.

The most powerful person in the world

3 months past in a whirlwind with the Grant administration getting hold of the White House and Olivia Pope dealing with President Grant and B613 obligations.

Her heels echo down the quiet west wing halls towards the Oval, everyone mostly gone for the night and except for the staffers that have to stay while the President is still in the oval.

Olivia walks into the oval without knocking, her hands full of files, "Mellie, we have to release a statement about your military-

Mellie puts her hand up, the phone pressed to her ear and shooting Olivia a glance that reads 'shut up'. Olivia goes quiet and sets the files down, crossing her arms and waiting patiently for Mellie to finish on the phone.

"Yes she's here. Barging into my office just like she did with you." Mellie says, shaking her head as she glances at Olivia.

Olivia's heart beat picks up, knowing it's Fitz on the other side of the phone. Only speaking twice since he left, the conversations just brief and asking how one another are doing.

"Fitz says hello." Mellie says, nodding and finishing it quiet off that the two aren't together.

"Hello." Olivia says quietly, nodding and grabbing her files, "I'll come back in the morning. Goodnight." Olivia says, leaving and shutting the door behind her.

She scrambles into her office, shutting her eyes tight to stop the tears from forming. Her heart aching for Fitz even through the wall she has built over the past 3 months.

"Keep it together." She snaps at herself, putting the files on her desk and grabbing her purse and light coat. She leaves the White House that night with fresh need to see the man she loves.

Olivia changes into a silk white cami top and matching pajama pants, pouring herself a glass of wine as the microwave reheats the lasagna she had yesterday for dinner. Not eating a lot at night due to the late nights. She settles down in bed, her bed surrounding her and comforting her. Her cell phone rings on her nightstand table with Fitz's name on the caller ID.

Her internal battle took over, wondering if she should answer it or not. Her heart screaming to answer but her stomach telling her to ignore it because she is okay now. Her phone was pressed to her ear the next second, taking a deep breath but not saying anything. His breathing heard over the line.

"Olivia?" His baritone voice asks, hearing her soft breathes but confused by her not saying anything.

"Yes?" She asks, sitting up in bed and swallowing hard. Not wanting to reopen the book of heartbreak.

"Your father visited me the other day." Fitz says carefully, needing to find a way to approach the conversation. Fitz sits in the backyard of the Vermont house, sighing and sipping his whiskey. The grounds quiet and peaceful - all that he's ever wanted.

Olivia blinks, "What?" She says, confused by her father's actions.

"Mmhmm. You know it's so beautiful here. So quiet." Fitz whispers, looking up at stars in the night sky.

"Fitz. Off topic." Olivia says shortly, shaking her head and sipping her wine.

"Oh right. Anyways, he stopped by on Tuesday. We shared some wine and he told me something interesting." Fitz says, keeping his anger and frustration under control.

Olivia closes her eyes tight, angry at her father because she knows exactly what he did.

"And?" Olivia asks, not giving in to his game and getting out of bed. Pacing her bedroom as she waits for Fitz to say the information she knows.

"Well I'm sorry command for being so slow." Fitz snaps, frustration boiling over and flowing into his words. Not understanding how she goes from telling him that B613 ruined her life to now running it.

"I told my father never to cross me again. And he did." Olivia says, pacing her bedroom and trying to figure out a solution.

"Come on, don't you dare pull this shit. You cannot kill your own father. What needs to happen is you coming here to explain to me why you did this and ruined our future." Fitz says, his voice full of frustration and heart break.

Olivia laughs at him, "Fitz, you don't know Washington anymore. I'm Command before I'm his daughter. Now that you know, you should stay away so you don't cross me." Olivia warns, sitting on the foot of her bed, never thinking she would be threatening the man who has saved her countless times.

Fitz goes quiet, her words replaying in her head. Not actually believing that his Olivia is threatening his life, "Right." He snaps, hanging up and staring out at the acres of land that was supposed to be theirs.


	2. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

Chapter 2: The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

 _ **\-- hey loves!! thank you for the support and reviews. here's chapter 2. please review --**_

Olivia swallows hard as he hangs up, sitting in bed and staring at her phone. Not believing that she just threatened his life but knowing he cannot cross her without consequences. She lays back in bed, pulling up the covers and closing her eyes. All the memories from the trail replaying behind her eyes as she drifts off to sleep.

She stares up at the ceiling as her 6:00am alarm goes off, "I'm up." She snaps, slamming her hand down on the alarm to stop the beeping. Tonight she has her usual Sunday dinner with her father and she plans on bringing up his visit with Fitz.

Olivia goes about her usual Sunday - going for a jog in the morning, working in the White House and doing her work as Command.

The fresh Spring air tousles her hair as she steps out of her car to join her father for dinner. Wearing a white dress with a light coat over it to keep the slight Spring chill from biting her skin. The restaurant buzzes with conversation as she finds her father sitting at their usual table - a creature of habit.

"Olivia." He says, standing and smiling at her. Olivia brings her mouth into a slight smile, confused and angry at him for causing all of this.

"Dad." Olivia says carefully, kissing his cheek and sitting down. They study each other carefully, both of them true predators even if they would like to think differently.

They order a bottle of red wine, both of them knowing what they want to eat and handing the menus back to the waitor when they are finished ordering.

Olivia folds her hands on the table, looking at her father and sighing, "How was Vermont?" She asks, taking a steady breath as he cocks his head at her.

"Vermont?" He asks, sipping his wine and looking back at her. An apple does not fall far from the tree.

"Come on, dad. We aren't playing this game. I know you went to Vermont and told Fitz." Olivia says gently, her tone controlled and levelled.

"Olivia, why would I do that?" Eli asks, leaning forward in his chair, "Why would I go visit the man who used you for all those years?" He asks, chuckling.

Olivia shakes her head, "You told him so he could get me out. He called me last night and I told him exactly what I told you - do not cross me. But you crossed me, dad." Olivia says, sipping her wine and staring at him with a cold look. The past 3 months of being command as taught her how to keep her emotions sealed behind a brick wall.

Eli laughs, sitting back in his chair, "I knew this would happen. Now Olivia Pope is threatening the only man she has ever truly loved. The love of her life. May I remind you that you told the world you were his mistress and let your image fall?" He snaps at her, "Now Olivia or command, listen to me. My dear daughter needs to realize who Fitzgerald Grant is and how his every emotion controls her." Eli says calmly, sitting back as the food arrives and nodding at the waiter as he leaves.

Olivia doesn't say a work back, letting her father's words settle in her brain as she eats her dinner. The restaurant busy with couple and families on the Sunday night and many people taking photos of the well known Olivia Pope.

As their plates are cleared in front of them, Olivia sips her wine to wash down the last bite of her chicken breast, "Fitzgerald Grant needs to stay out of my way. If he crosses me, I will not hesitate." Olivia says, her father's words still circling her thoughts.

"Right. Olivia, the second you see the man, you are riding him into the night. Tell me how you will kill the man that you want to have children with." Eli snaps, looking at her with a frustrated look, "Olivia, it's time for you to hand the duty of command over to someone else. You have the oval now. You have the power and should be happy with that." Eli says clearly for her to understand, shaking his head at his daughter.

Olivia drinks the rest of her wine quickly, putting her glass down and getting up, "You crossed me." She snaps at him, grabbing her jacket and purse. She struts out of the restaurant and unlocks her car, she scans the area and catches a unmarked SUV sitting across the street.

"Really." She whispers under her breath, crossing the street quickly and approaching the SUV. She knocks on the tinted window, a cool stern looking man unrolling the window.

"Tell your boss to get a life and stop following his ex mistress around." Olivia snaps at the secret service detail.

The man looks at her, his eyes wide, "Ma'am-" he starts but Olivia cuts him off.

"Do not ma'am me. Tell your boss that and also tell him to grow up and move on." Olivia says, her own words hurting her heart.

"Olivia." Fitz's voice echoes through the car speakers.

"Our boss was on the phone with us. So he heard your message." The man says, looking at Olivia with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me, Fitz. Call off your dogs. They need protecting from me." Olivia warns, shaking her head.

"Well if we're going to air our laundry in front of them and keep talking, I have always said to never call yourself a mistress. That we have more than that." Fitz says, sitting in his office at the Grant Foundation and rubbing his face.

"Goodbye Fitzgerald. Call off your fucking dogs. Do not make me act on the threat you have made by following me around." Olivia warns, walking across the street and getting in her car. She throws her coat and purse beside her on the passenger seat and slamming her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. She drives home, parking in the underground parking and gets out of her car. Her heels echo through the quiet underground parking, getting in the elevator and taking a deep breath.

"I'm armed." Olivia snaps, feeling a human presence behind her in the elevator. Reaching into her purse and wrapping her hand around the gun.

"Liv. It's me." Huck's voice says softly, standing behind her in the elevator.

Olivia turns around, looking at him, "Huck? What are you doing?" Olivia asks, her hand leaving her gun quickly.

Huck looks at her, "We will talk about that when we are in your apartment." Huck says, the elevator doors opening to her floor and following her inside her apartment. He shuts the door behind him as Olivia puts her purse and coat down.

"Olivia Pope, you were a fixer. My fixer. But now you are command. You are running the organization that ruined my life." Huck says calmly, his eyes hurt and sad.

Olivia shakes her head, "Huck-

"No, Olivia. You could of had a good life after the president left. You could of been the Chief of Staff and had the love of your life but instead of being with the man you love, you decided to be command." Huck says, raising his voice as frustration runs into his body.

Huck walks to the door, looking at Olivia on last time, "Tell me something. Have you put somebody in the hole yet? Have you taken away someone's rights and freedoms because you stick them in a dark hole for months. You take away their hope of living. But being command does the exact same thing to a person as being in the hole." Huck says, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Olivia stands in the living room of her apartment, Huck's words replaying in her head as she gets into her silk pajamas.

"Olivia, keep it together." She whispers as she climbs into bed. Her body working to hold down the tears. She lays back in bed, tears escaping her eyes and rolling quickly down her cheeks.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She whispers to herself as she cries into her cream white pillow case.


	3. Beautiful People with Beautiful Problems

\-- **and here's another chapter! hope you guys are all well. thank u for taking this journey with me--**

Large cherry blossom trees line the driveway of the estate, the grass a beautiful deep green and the property well kept. She parks her car and gets out. Taking in the fresh air and glancing around the huge estate. Her heart racing as she approaches the large french double front doors.

She presses the doorbell, looking around the properly as she waits for the door to open, "One second." A voice calls out from inside the home, the door opening after.

His eyes go big when they meet with chocolate doe eyes, his throats working to swallow as he takes in all her beauty, "Olivia?" He chokes out.

Olivia gasps awake from her dream, looking around her quiet room and taking a deep breath, "Olivia. Get it together." She whispers to herself, whimpering and shaking her head. She sits in bed, reaching for her phone. Her hands shaking as she dials the number that she knows by heart.

"Hello?" A deep sleepy voice fills the phone after 4 rings.

Olivia's breath catches, imaging him laying in bed with closed eyes and searching for his phone that he has just for her.

"Hello?" He whispers again, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Is there cherry blossom trees?" She whispers out, sitting up in bed and staring out the window.

"What?" Fitz asks, confused from his deep sleep and her question.

"I dreamt of Vermont but there was cherry blossom trees. Are there cherry blossoms?" She asks again, not giving him time to wake up. The first conversation they have had recently where she isn't threatening his life.

"Yes, Olivia, there is. They are beautiful." Fitz whispers, not questioning the face that she dreamt of Vermont, "What did we do in this said dream?" He asks after a silent moment, a smirk playing on his lips.

Olivia can hear the smirk in his voice, "You're the worst. I asked you about cherry blossoms and you ask if we had sex. You're a child." She says, laughing and rolling her eyes. Her heart feeling lighter with the laugh even through all the darkness surrounding her.

"Well I'm just asking, we could've killed each other in the dream. It was a question. But if we did have sex, was I as good as I am in real life?" Fitz asks, chuckling deeply in his chest. The two of them always able to put things being them to share a peaceful moment. Fitz always bringing her light as the darkness drowns her.

"Fitzgerald! The dream had just started and I woke up so we didn't do anything. Plus you're not very good in real life so I'm not sure how you would be in the dream." She teases, laughing. The world melting around them, all her problems melting away and leaving them with a chance to be happy.

"Really? I'm not good? I think you need to get your pretty little ass over so I can remind you." He purrs into the phone. Olivia's breath catches in her throat, shivers running into her body and heading right to her core.

"Lost for words already? Livvie, you'll forget how to speak once I get my hands on you." Fitz whispers, his heavy manhood starting to harden in his boxers and press against the fabric.

He hasn't called her 'Livvie' in awhile and the word leaving her lips makes her body come alive and want to leave the darkness behind.

"Goodnight Fitzgerald. Thanks for the information." She whispers into the phone when she finally gets the courage to speak.

"Goodnight." He whispers, hanging up and flopping back in bed with a heavy erection.

Olivia shakes her head and puts her phone back down on her nightstand, "He's ruthless." She whispers, her body on fire as she contemplates Vermont. Trying to justify her actions if she goes to Vermont.

To let out some steam and get my head back on properly.

She gets out of bed at 2am, getting dressed and tying a coat around her. She grabs her purse and calls her B613 security, "I'm driving to the airport, I want a helicopter waiting." She says, hanging up and grabbing her car keys. She drives silently to the tarmac, thinking of Fitz and his devilishly handsome smile.

She parks her car, locking it and struts to the helicopter as it cuts the night air, "I'll be back this time tomorrow." She says to an agent, climbing in and belting herself in.

"Where are we headed, Miss Pope?" He asks, glancing back at her and smiling kindly.

"Vermont." She says carefully, not ever thinking she would walk back into the place that Fitz built for them. She will screw his brains out then go back to threatening his life.

The helicopter takes off, the pilot guiding it cautiously and quickly towards Vermont. Olivia watching the cities and land change, closing her eyes gently and trying to take a nap. She wakes up abruptly to the helicopter landing on a large lawn, recognizing the lawn and home from being her a few years back.

"Thank you." She says, taking off her seatbelt and climbing out. She walks towards the house with a racing heart, the house giving her hope and glimpse into a future they could've had. She hasn't seen him face to face in awhile and excitement creeps into her body.

Fitz wakes up to a helicopter landing on his lawn, he gets out of bed quickly, extremely confused. He rushes downstairs and stands by the large sliding doors as he sees a tiny beautiful figure walking towards him. His heart leaps as he sees the love of his life walking towards him. He opens the sliding door, standing in a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt.

Olivia swallows hard as her heart races, seeing his beautiful face as she approaches him, "You said to get my pretty little ass here, so I did." She says loudly over the helicopter. Fitz smiles wide, his heart light and happy as he sees her.

"Wow, you listened for once. I thought you never listen." He chuckles, standing outside with her and crossing his arms. They are putting their difference aside for one night and he couldn't be more relieved.

Fitz watches her nervously look at him, her hair natural and in tight bouncy ringlets. His breath catching at her natural look - his favourite look.

"Well are you going to invite me inside or are are you going to let me freeze?" She asks, looking at him with challenging chocolate eyes.

"Welcome to our home." He says, the words escaping his mouth and immediately regretting saying them. Olivia doesn't react, she simply smiles and walking inside. She looks around the beautiful, handcrafted home. Fitz taking his time to decorate the home but wishing him and Olivia were doing it together. The home was built for them, for them to have children and grow old in.

"You're decorating. I like it." She says, smiling at him and looking around at the home as it slowly comes together.

"I am, slowly. It's hard because there's so much space and I'm not really the best at decorating. I had Mellie to decorate but not I'm sorta just figuring it out. I've asked Karen but she doesn't have time to come down." Fitz says softly, looking at Olivia and shrugging.

Olivia looks at the man, knowing he's hurting and alone. Vermont being her only place she can escape the darkness and be normal.

"I think you're doing a great job. Can I see upstairs?" She asks, Fitz nodding and keeping his smirk hidden.

"Go right ahead. What is mine, is yours." He says sweetly. Olivia nods, the man the most caring man and yet all she does is hurt him. Knowing he deserves happiness and love.

Olivia heads upstairs, looking around the large hallway. She looks through all the bathrooms and makes her way to the bedrooms. Some turned into guest rooms and some still empty. She walks to the double doors that must lead to the master bedroom.

She opens the doors, a huge master bedroom that is decorated beautifully, unfolds in front of her.

"What do you think?" He asks, standing behind her. She turns to look at him and smiles shyly.

"This is my favourite part of the house. You took your time in here." She whispers, walking inside and putting her purse on a large arm chair by the fireplace. A large walk in closet and bathroom side by side in the master bedroom.

Fitz watches the woman he loves stand in their bedroom for the first time, his heart racing. Olivia looks around, seeing the dream he was talking about. Realizing she could have this with him if it wasn't for the darkness. She was tired, tired of fighting and tired of being unhappy.

"I like it. It's nice." He says, shrugging and looking around. Just wanting her creative touch on the house to make it there's.

"I think you would really love this room if I was spread out on the bed, naked." She whispers, looking at him with dark eyes. His eyes catch hers, the air intense and needy.

"Really? You think?" He asks, walking slowly to her. Olivia nods slowly as she removes her coat and throws in on the bed. She undresses slowly in front of him and standing in her panties and bra.

Fitz takes her in, his heart racing as he takes in her curves, her plump breasts and her big needy eyes.

"I think you should make me forget how to speak, Mr. President." She growls at him, looking at him. Feeling beautiful and powerful under his gaze.

The second she calls him 'Mr. President', Fitz loses all self control. He can't remember the last she called him that. He pounces at her, pulling her to him and kissing her hot lips sweetly at first. His body trembling as they kiss for the first time since they said goodbye. Her hands find his curls, her mouth opening to his greedy tongue.

Fitz picks her up, squeezing her thighs and carries her to the bed, he lays her out on the bed and stands back at the end of the bed. His heart full as he looks at the woman who's every facial expression controls his emotions. Olivia looks up at him through heavy eyelashes and keeps quiet.

He bends down, tracking his big fingers up her thighs and gently rubbing her inner thighs. Olivia moans quietly, forgetting how amazing his touch made her feel. He gently hooks his fingers into her panties and pulls them down her legs and pulls them off her feet.

"Mm.." He hums happily, throwing them behind him and pulls his shirt off. Olivia watches his muscles tense and relax as he crawls over her, she nudges him up to her lips.

"Please." She whispers, needing his lips. She kisses her roughly, her hands running down his hard chest and taking in the warmth of his skin. His one hand unclasps her bra and pulls it off while the other adventures down to the warmth between her legs. He keeps quiet and kneads her breasts, his mouth leaving hers to take a hard nipple into his mouth. His other hand gently rubs her core, pushing two fingers into her.

Olivia moans loudly, the sensation of his mouth and his hands sending her body into a frenzy. She bucks her hips against his hand, applying pressure as he teases. Fitz moves his mouth from her breast, looking at her with dark blue eyes.

"Olivia, if you're going to be impatient, I will stop." He warns, Olivia looking at him and knowing he couldn't stop even if he tried. His pajama pants strain against his erection.

"Fitz, please." She whimpers, Fitz pumping his fingers slowly and looking down at her.

"What do you want, sweet baby?" He asks carefully, Olivia groaning and bucking her hips again.

"You. I want you to make love to me and make me feel amazing." She whispers, tears beginning to build in her eyes. Her heart yearning for me - realizing how much she missed the man of her dreams.

Fitz stops right away, moving up to her and she kisses down his neck, reaching down to push his pajama pants down. He pulls his pajama pants and boxers down in one swift movement, kicking them off and gently laying between her open legs.

She grabs his face and kisses him with an open mouth, "Please. Please." She whispers, begging for him. Fitz looks at her, taking a second to remember this moment forever. Her face full of emotion. Fitz's heart about to explode from all the love he has for her, gently nudging the tip of himself into her entrance.

"Ready?" He asks, not giving her a chance to respond and pushing into her slowly. She moans and trembles under him. He stops, giving her time to adjust to his large erection and thrusting in fully. Olivia wraps her arms around him, moaning in his ear. Feeling full and content with him in her.

Fitz groans, nuzzling his nose into her cheek as he picks up pace, thrusting quickly into her than slowing down - making a hot rhythm. Fitz moans, beyond happy to be back in his favourite place.

Olivia gasps, her mouth hanging open and gripping onto his muscular back as he pounds ruthlessly into her. He kisses down her neck, flicking his tongue over the sweet spot on her neck.

"Fitz." She moans loudly, her hand in his curls and gently tugging. She wraps her legs around his waist, bringing her hips up to meet his pounding. He slows down at their eyes lock, Olivia closing her eyes quickly to hold back the tears. Their reunion that will soon be over once again. A tear runs down her cheek, Fitz gently wiping it up and kissing her.

"It's okay. I know." He whispers, his blue eyes full of tears as she opens her eyes. She smiles sadly at him, brushing her thumb across his cheek and sighing.

"Just me and you." He whispers to her, rolling his hips and gripping her thighs. His hands taking in every curve of her body, not knowing the next time he might be with her again and the thought of it making both their hearts heavy. Olivia's walls begin to tremble around him, squeezing around him. She moans loudly, her breath catching and throwing her head back. Fire starting in her belly and roaring through her body as she lets go.

"Fitz." She whispers out, gasping as Fitz moves slowly in her. He moans, his name leaving her lips sending him off the edge.

"Livvie." He moans, filling her and panting. They stay still for a moment, both of them in a haze. Olivia nuzzles her face into his neck, closing her eyes peacefully and wrapping her arms tighter around him.

Fitz kisses her hair, gently pulling out and laying down beside her. He pulls the covers up on the both of them, smiling at the peaceful angel beside him. Her face glowing from recent climax and her natural hair spread out on the pillow; making her look like a goddess.

"This was the first time making love in this bedroom." Fitz whispers, holding her close to him. Olivia nuzzles into him, their legs tangled together.

"Really? No other women?" She teases, winking at him and sighing happily as she catches the scent of his cologne.

"Nope just you but it's good to know the bed didn't fall apart." He chuckles, his laugh deep from his chest. Olivia listens to his laugh, smiling at the wonderful sound.

"Do you think it can withstand round 2?" She asks, leaning up and kissing him. Her hand cupping his face as she pushes her greedy tongue into his mouth.

"I think it can withstand all our rounds." He whispers against her lips, grabbing her hips as she rolls on top of him.

The sun shines through the large windows of their master bedroom, Olivia groaning softly as she wakes up. She opens her eyes to find herself cuddled into Fitz and his arms wrapped tight around her. She smiles as she watches the beautiful man sleep.

"I wish this could work but we're beautiful people with beautiful problems." She whispers out, her heart heavy as she looks at him.


	4. Keep Me

**_here is chapter 4! Thank you all for reading and sharing your thoughts. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you would like to see.-- xx_**

Fitz stretches, his eyes opening to the sun filtering into the room. He looks at Olivia, a smile spreading across his face at the incredible woman in his arms. Olivia snuggles into him and smiles shyly.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant." She whispers, Fitz kissing her and rubbing her lower back, "Mornin." He whispers against her lips in his husky morning voice.

Olivia rolls over in bed, staring out the window. The tress a beautiful red as fall takes over the property. The home and large acreage built for a family - their family. Fitz snuggles up closer to her, his morning erection pressed up against her lower back as he leans up more.

"Maybe we can go for a walk today." He whispers, hoping she will stay for the day and take in the idea of having her future here. Olivia looks back at him as he kisses her shoulder.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I want to see the property and area." She says, looking into his eyes. For a moment getting lost in the blueness and seeing the future they could have if she tried.

"Perfect. I'm going to go get us some coffee and you stay right here." He says, kissing her hair and getting out of bed. She watches the muscles on his back flex and relax, light nail marks on his back from last night. He pulls on his pajama pants, Olivia watching the Greek God in front of her.

"Hey, stop staring." He teases, chuckling and leaving the room. He smiles to himself, imagining this day since he built the home for them.

Olivia looks around the gorgeous room, smiling to herself. Feeling safe and loved for the first time since he left. Washington has been darkness and killing. She gets out of bed, collecting her clothing that is scattered all around the bedroom. She wonders in the bathroom and starts the shower as she lays her clothes out.

She lets the warm water fall onto her, hearing the bedroom door open and footsteps, "You better get in here before I use all the hot water." She says, giggling happily. Fitz puts their coffee on the bathroom counter, taking off his pajama pants and sliding into the shower.

Olivia turns around, smiling up at the man that truly is her world, "Hi." She says, wrapping her arms around him. Fitz tilts his head down, looking at her and nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Hi." He whispers, kissing her slowly and running his hands down her body. He squeezes her bum and pushes his tongue into her mouth.

She kisses him back with passion, "Please." She pants, her body always reacting with need the second he touches her. He backs her up the bench, gently lifting her leg to place it on the bench. He kisses down her neck, running his hand down himself and rubbing against her entrance. She trembles, moaning and holding onto him tight.

Fitz pushes into her slowly, knowing she may be sore from last night, "Mm.." He moans, holding her close and kissing her with an open mouth. Her fingers go into his curls, holding onto him tight as her legs shake.

"I got you." He whispers, holding her and beginning to move as her hips meet his every thrust. Olivia moans loudly, Fitz grunting as her walls tighten around her.

"I love this. You are my heaven." He admits, holding her close. Olivia trembles at his words, gasping loudly and climaxing. He holds her up, feeling her legs give out as she climaxes.

"Fitz." She moans out, looking at him as he gets off quickly after. Grunting loudly and holding her close. He gently pulls out and sits her on the bench. She looks up at him with chocolate doe eyes, panting. Fitz pants, kissing her and smiling.

"Let me take care of you." He whispers, massaging her scalp as he shampoos and conditions her hair. Washing her body with loving touches; her body a temple he loves to cherish every chance he gets. Olivia looks up at him as he turns off the shower, her eyes full of love and adoration.

"Stay in here. Let me get you a towel." He says, rushing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabs a warm towel from the towel warmer, rushing back to the shower and wrapping his angel in the warm, fluffy towel.

Olivia cuddles into the towel and his arms, imagining this day since she saw the home. Fitz kisses the top of her head and walks out of the shower with her. Fitz dries her off gently, Olivia stopping him from moving away when he's finished.

"I love you." She whispers to him, knowing he hasn't heard her say it in awhile. Fitz's face fills with emotion - love and relief.

"I love you so much more." He says, kissing her sweetly. Olivia smiles happily at him, putting on her bra and panties. Fitz dries himself off, walking into the closet after he brushes his teeth. Olivia gets dressed, happy she wore jeans, a sweater and a pair of boots. She leaves her hair natural, grabbing the towels and his pajama pants from the floor and putting it in the laundry

Fitz hands her a cup of coffee, "I warmed it up for us." He says, dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans with boots.

"Thank you." She says, sipping her coffee and walking downstairs. Her phone ringing as they both on their coats for the walk.

"You should answer that." Fitz says, fully understanding that Washington does not wait. Olivia turns her phone off, putting her phone away and looking at him.

"They can wait. I've missed you and I want time with just you." She says, walking out the door with him. Fitz locks the door, his secret service detail looking after security of the estate. She reaches for his hand, wrapping her fingers in his. Olivia taking large steps in their relationship today but needing him to save her from the darkness.

He holds her hand tight, showing her every spot of the property, "And one day I want to get a dog. I feel like I need a dog." He says, not including her in his dreams because he doesn't want to scare her away.

He has dreamt of sharing a home with her and filling it with their babies since he laid eyes on her. Fitz able to read her well and knowing she's slipping into the darkness of being command.

"A dog is a good idea. You would be a good dog owner." She says, smiling and walking back to the front of the house. Fitz clears his throat, knowing she should be getting home but wanting her to stay.

"Do you maybe want to go to grocery store with me and we can make dinner?" He asks nervously, looking at her with soft blue eyes. Olivia smiles and walks to him.

"I was waiting for you to ask and yes I would love to. Our first domestic task together." She whispers, kissing his jaw and walking to the black Range Rover as he unlocks it.

"Wow fancy Mr. President." She teases as she climbs in, Fitz chuckles and nods at her. He drives carefully down the country roads, taking in the beautiful scenery of spring. He loves it here and loves it even more now that Olivia is here with him. He knows she will have to leave and go back to being who she was but he didn't want to think about that.

They walk into the farmers market together, their first task together after 10 years of being in love.

"I really like shopping with you." Olivia says as he pushes the cart around the store. Fitz smiles at her, walking down the last aisle which is full of snacks.

"I think we need popcorn." Olivia says, standing in the aisle and looking at all the selection of popcorn. He watches the tiny perfect woman try to decide which type she wants. She finally decided and puts a box in the cart with the rest of their groceries. Fitz felts his hopes getting up while they were grocery shopping; he wanted to do this everyday with her. Simple, small tasks as a couple were new and different to them.

They finish grocery shopping and pay, pushing the cart out the SUV. They load the back of the trunk with bags of groceries, Olivia shuts the trunk as Fitz puts the cart away.

She smiles as him as he walks back her, her heart happy and feeling the light on her. They go back to the house, making dinner and sharing laughs and stories.

They find themselves cuddled together in the family room, watching the news and sipping wine. It was nice to not be part of the news cycle for once. To live her fairytale for one full day.

Olivia looks at Fitz with sad eyes, knowing she has to face reality tomorrow morning. Fitz looks at her, reading her and rubbing her lower back.

"I know we have to face reality but let it just be us for the night." He whispers, kissing her gently and holding her tighter.


	5. Glorious

Chapter 5: Glorious

Olivia looks up at Fitz, sitting together watching the news and enjoying the simple loving life. She kisses him slowly and looking up into his big blue eyes. The light of her life.

Fitz holds her face in his big hands, kissing her more and opening his mouth. Their tongues tangling together, Olivia reaching for his tee shirt and breaking their kiss to take his shirt off. Fitz takes it off the rest of the way, Olivia sitting up and kissing down his neck. She licks and kisses across his neck and down his hard defined chest.

Fitz gently pulls off her shirt, kissing the sweet spot on her neck and a soft whimper falling out of her mouth. He smirks to himself, kissing across her smooth chocolate skin and licking across the peak of her breasts in her bra.

"Fitz." She moans, shivering and running her hands through his curls. He picks her up quickly, laying her back on the couch and admiring his gorgeous woman.

She reaches up, undoing his belt quickly as she looks up at him. Her hands working on unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He slides them off the rest of the way with his boxers. She reaches out for him, gently wrapping her tiny hand around his large girth and pumping him slowly.

Fitz grunts, watching her closely as his chest falls and rises. His body wild and on fire for her and only her. He gently pulls away, not wanting to waste their dwindling time together. He undressed her within seconds, admiring the incredibly perfect woman.

"Let me make love to you." He whispers in her ear, kissing her gently. Olivia kisses him more, nudging her hips up quickly.

"Please." She whispers, Fitz gently nudges his tip into her entrance. She moans, holding onto him and nudging her hips up for more. Fitz moves quickly, filling her and grunting at the tightness around him.

The family room full of the news and loud moans and groans. Fitz moves quickly in and almost out of her, kissing down her neck and sweetly holding her. He whispers in her ear how much he loves her and wants her with him.

She gasps, her body shaking as she climaxes, "Fitz. Yes." She screams loudly, Fitz moaning and pounding into her quickly.

"My baby." He whispers, her words pushing him off the edge and joining her in the climax. She runs her fingers through her curls as he nuzzles his nose against her cheek.

"I love you." She whispers in his ear, Fitz looking at her and nuzzling his nose against hers. He smiles at her, loving to hear those words leave her lips.

"I love you more." He whispers, pulling out of her and picking her up quickly, "To bed we go." He says, Olivia giggling and snuggling into him.

He holds her easily, taking her upstairs and laying in bed with her, "God you're beautiful." He whispers, taking all of her in with his eyes. She has let her hair be natural and curly. Her face glowing with no make up. She truly is a goddess.

Olivia looks at him, rubbing his chest and kissing him with love, "And you are very very sexy." She whispers in his ear, reaching under the covers and feeling his hardness.

"Mr. President. She whispers, Fitz chuckling and kissing her.

"What can I say? You drive me wild." He whispers, running his hands down her body slowly and kissing her breasts.

Olivia moans, sliding her hand up and down his abs, "Round two?" She asks, looking at the man she loves. His face goes serious, looking at her and holding her tight.

"I think we need to talk about what is going to happen tomorrow." He whispers sadly, his blue eyes full of sadness and almost looking lost. Olivia looks at him, swallowing hard.

"Fitz-

"No, Olivia. We need to discuss this. We spent a day in the life we could have. I know it's hard for you to have this and not be in Washington. But for me, this is my heaven. Having you with me is all I want. You are my home. I loved every second of this and I'm not sure where you stand." Fitz says, sitting up in bed and leaning against the headboard.

Olivia looks up at him, his face full of emotion. The man wants something so simple yet she can't do it, "Today was amazing. I loved every second of it and I could see our future. I saw the dream; our babies running around the grass with a dog as we both play with them. And we would have family dinners every night, both of us still working but knowing our family comes first. And our babies will go to bed at night after we read to them and bath them and after we will have hot sex." She whispers, tears running down her cheeks quickly, "I saw the dream. I ruined our dream." She gasps out, holding the blankets to her as she cries. Breaking down in front of Fitz. The abortion weighing heavy on her shoulders.

Fitz looks at her, his heart overwhelmed by her seeing the dream, "Livvie, you didn't ruin anything. We can fix all of this. We can handle it." He says, pulling her to him and catching a tear with his lips as it rolls down her cheek.

Olivia looks up at the man who loves her no matter what, her lips trembling as she finds courage to say the words that she has wanted to say since she aborted their child, "Fitz, I had an abortion." Olivia chokes out, Fitz's face reacting and filling with emotion. Tears rush down her cheeks quickly as she sees his face.

"Say something. Please." Olivia whispers, holding his big hand in her tiny hand. Fitz wipes up his tears as they fall, "I know, Olivia. I knew you had one. I saw your medical report." He whispers, the thought of it all making him hurt, "I understand it, I just wish you would've told me what you were doing so I've been there for you." He says, rubbing her cheek gently.

Olivia looks at him, wondering how someone can be so understand and loving, "I was scared and after I just left you in the White House. I wasn't ready." She whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"All I wanted to do was be there for you but I found out because I saw your medical report on Abby's desk. One day, maybe, we both will be ready for children." He whispers, kissing her with all his love and holding her to his chest.

Olivia looks at him, seeing the future in his words. She wanted to have his children and grow old together. She wanted this all but she is in the darkness.

"One day. One day, I want this." She whispers, Fitz nodding. He isn't sure if she was making empty promises to just keep him quiet or was being truthful.

"Let's get some sleep. We both have to be up early." He whispers, laying down and pulling up the covers. He gently pulls Olivia to him, spooning her.

-morning-

The chopping of helicopter blades wakes Fitz, he groans. He sits up in bed and looks out the window. A helicopter landing on the grass.

"Olivia?" He asks loudly, getting out of bed quickly. Olivia walks out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Her eyes look him up and down, double taking his large morning wood and meeting his eyes.

"That's my ride." She whispers, the Olivia Pope who runs the world, is back. Fitz grabs boxers and puts them on quickly. It was 5am and she is leaving.

He follows her downstairs, Olivia grabbing her purse and looking back at him, "Thank you for this." She whispers, her eyes trying to hide the sadness but Fitz seeing her for who she is.

He nods, "Our home is always open for you." He says, meeting her eyes and looking down at her. She walks to him quickly, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"I love you." She whispers against his lips, running her fingers through his curls and kissing him again, "I'm going to make this right." She says, squeezing his hands.

Fitz nods, not able to find words. Full of sadness as he watches her walks out the back sliding doors. She looks back at him, a soft smile on her lips, "See you soon, Mr. President." She says, continuing walking to the helicopter and getting in.

She looks out the window as their huge estate gets smaller and smaller, her real life returning the second she turns on her phone. She is command and the chief of staff of the United States - she is the most powerful person in the world.

She quickly gets changed into a white dress and puts on heels, putting on make up and staring at her natural curls in the mirror. That is her Vermont look and she loves it. She smiles, keeping her hair natural and embracing the curls. Her hair her small piece of hope.

She walks into the White House, her heels echoing down the busy West wing halls. Olivia puts her things in her office, reading briefings and walking into the Oval.

Mellie looks up, seeing Olivia and laughing, "Look who decided to show up today! Where the hell have you been?" Mellie snaps, standing up and looking at Olivia. Olivia seemed different, her eyes are brighter and she seems happy.

"Vermont with Fitz." Olivia says simply, not hiding her love for him anymore.

Mellie blinks, wanting her friend to be happy and seeing the darkness drowning her everyday. The past months Olivia has been mean and secretive but she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh." Mellie says softly, looking at Olivia. Olivia smiles softly, looking around the Oval and sighing.

"It was great and perfect. I love him and have loved him since I first laid eyes on him. But I'm sorry for being the mistress and causing your family such pain. I never wanted to do that." Olivia says, walking to Mellie's desk and looking at her.

"Liv, I know you never meant to do it. All I want now if for you to be happy." Mellie whispers, Olivia nods quickly.

"Mellie, I run B613. I have been command since you became President." Olivia says carefully, Mellie taking a step back and looking at Olivia.

"What?" Mellie asks, not believing the White Hat wearing Olivia Pope has turned to the darkness.

"I have taken many lives since you have been president and I've been drowning. I don't want this anymore." Olivia says, crossing her arms and hating the feeling of blood on her hands. Olivia knows what she needs to do and how to reach her future.

"Olivia, you should've-

"How do I tell the president of the United States that her chief of staff is command?" Olivia asks, shaking her head quickly.

"You could've. Olivia, I've seen you sinking these past months and I didn't know why. I thought being away from Fitz and OPA." Mellie says softly, reaching across her desk and squeezing Olivia's hand.

"I'm just letting you know before I shut it down. This is over." Olivia says, leaving files on Mellie's desk and walking out of the Oval. She phones David Rosen, asking him to come up with a document to shut it all down. Olivia leaves her office, meeting David in the hallway.

"Olivia, here's the documents. The president just needs to sign them." David says, handing the file to Olivia, "What is this for?" He asks as Olivia walks away from him.

"Thank you, David!" Olivia says, walking towards the oval and running into Cyrus. Cyrus smiles at his friend, "Liv, you've been missing the past few days. Where did you go?" He asks, stopping to talk.

"Vermont." She says, smiling at Cyrus. Cyrus smiles, "You two never stop." He chuckles, "But I'm happy. You look happy." He says, Olivia nods and squeezes his hand.

This is it. She has a chance at the light and she's taking it. She walks into the oval, "Mellie, here are the papers. You just need to sign them." Olivia says, placing the file on her desk. Mellie grabs her pen, reading the document and signing it. She hands it over to Olivia, smiling at her.

"It's over, Olivia." She says, Olivia nods quickly and leaves the room. The darkness lifting off her shoulders as she drives the B613 headquarters. She stands in the quiet building, turning off the lights and dialling her father's phone number.

"Olivia?" Rowan asks, worried about his daughter because she rarely calls him now.

"It's over, dad. We are out of the darkness." Olivia whispers into the phone as she stands in the quiet, dark building that holds memories that haunt her.


	6. Feel My Love

\-- ** _hi everyone! this update is on the short side because I've been back in school. pls let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen to olitz as a couple. Thank you for everything!--_**

Two weeks pass in a whirlwind of White House work, Olivia being the monster and the big dog to protect the president and the White House. She is out of the darkness but still the most powerful person in the world.

She arrives home on Friday night, closing her apartment door and taking her coat off. Her heels clicking against the flooring as she sees a head with a beautiful head of curls. Her heart leaps, knowing it's Fitz. He turns his head, looking at her and a big smile spreading across his face.

"Livvie." He whispers happily, getting up and walking to her. She smiles, walking to him quickly and kissing him sweetly. He pulls her close, kissing her more and pulling her tighter to him.

"Fitz." She whispers, rubbing his cheek and giggling as he pulls her in for another kiss.

"Hello my beautiful girl." He whispers, picking her up and carrying her down the hall to her bedroom. She kisses down his neck, Fitz putting her down and undressing her slowly.

"Hello my sweet baby." Fitz whispers, kissing the sweet spot on her neck and kissing the top of her breasts as he takes her pants off. Taking in her beauty as she stands in her panties and bra.

Olivia pulls him to her, their tongues touching before their lips do, Olivia pulling at his shirt. Fitz breaks the kiss to pull off his shirt and jeans. She gently runs her hands down his abs, licking his neck slowly and reaching her hand into his boxers. Her tiny hand wrapping around his large, hard manhood.

Fitz moans softly, squeezing her tight to him, "Livvie." He breathes, kissing her as her hand pumps him. She gently pulls his boxers down, unclasping her own bra and backing up to bed.

This love making was sweet and free, she is away from the darkness finally and could decide what she wanted to do. She is still a big dog in Washington but she has more choices this way, she could have it all.

Olivia and Fitz find themselves laying under blankets on the ground by her bed and drinking wine together. Olivia opens their third bottle of wine, laughing at herself when she fumbles with the cork.

"Let me help." Fitz chuckles, kissing her hair. His heart full of love for the tiny extraordinary woman. They were relaxed and free for the first time.

"You are a little drunk." He teases her, filling up their wine glasses and gently hitting her class with his before taking a long sip. Olivia watches his throat work as he swallows, leaning in closer to him, "You are too." She whispers, giggling as he tickles her sides.

"I'm bigger. I handle more alcohol." He says, listening to her giggles and kissing her. Olivia kisses him back, drinking the rest of the wine with him. Fitz smirking at her, "We are drunk." He whispers to her, kissing her with sloppy lips. Olivia laughing and straddling him as he leans against the side of the bed on the ground. Fitz takes in the view of her perky breasts and hard nipples, he groans and takes one into his mouth. Olivia gasps, needy and wet. She groans as she slowly takes him in, her walls trembling.

"Ah." Fitz grunts, looking up at her and rocking her. Helping the tiny woman take him all in.

The following morning comes quickly, Fitz waking up to Olivia sprawled out over his chest and body on the ground. His large, built body is perfect for her tiny frame. A warm smile spreads across his face, "Mmm.." he whispers, a headache beginning to form.

Olivia lifts her head, stretching and moaning, "We passed out." She laughs, groaning at the headache she has.

"We did. We got drunk together then had hot drunk sex." He whispers in her ear, kissing her plump lips and getting up off the ground with her in his arms. They shower together, both of them silent but the silence warm and comfortable.

They had a lot of figure out but right now they just wanted their time without anyone or anything getting in the way.

"So what now?" Olivia asks as they sit and eat breakfast together in her kitchen. This is their first simple, domestic task together in Washington and she loves it.

Fitz looks at her, "That is up to you." Fitz says, eating his toast and looking at her with loving ocean eyes. Olivia smiles, the man patient and caring.

"I want us. I want Vermont but I also am still in Washington." She whispers, rubbing her forehead as she tries to fix her own life. Fitz squeezes her knee, "We will figure it out and make it work. We always do. But always know Vermont is home." Fitz whispers, rubbing her cheek with his big thumb.

Olivia nods, "You are my home." She admits, looking at him and gently kissing him, "I love you." She reassures him, not saying it often but Fitz always knowing by the look in her eyes.

"And I love you." Fitz says, smiling at her, "And I think I would really like for you to be my girlfriend, Olivia Pope. What do you think?" He asks, his eyes full of hope and joy. Olivia giggles, her giggle fresh and happy. She was out of the darkness.

"I think I would love to be, Mr President." She whispers against his lips as she kisses him. This is her happy place. He is her home.


End file.
